


Oceanus

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth helps percy write songs, F/M, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Rockstar AU, angst later on, breakup is brewing, still demigods, the gods need to stop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Percy finished college in New Rome with Annabeth, and they moved back to New York, where Percy started a career as a rockstar. He's pretty popular, but as always, the gods have a different plan for him. Just when he thought his questing for the gods was over, he and his friends get pulled back into questing for the gods.With his career on hold, and the future as uncertain as it was when he was a teenager, Percy isn't sure he wants this life anymore. The older he gets the angrier he gets. The other demigods aren't happy about it either.Tell the gods to stop.Friends shall come together for one last questProving once and for all neither camp is bestThey will face the ones who have turnedApplying everything they have learnedShould they fail,Both camps will wailThe seven shall once again answer the callIf not, both camps will fall[Like half abandoned. Idk if i will come back to this, but who knows? mayhaps]





	1. The Concert

If you had met her, the steely daughter of Athena, the girl who had once judo-flipped her boyfriend, you wouldn’t think said boyfriend would become a rockstar. 

Annabeth moved to her seat, in the VIP section close to the stage, with Nico. The room buzzed with noise, and Nico himself buzzed with excitement. He was Percy’s biggest fan, wearing the black t-shirt with the words, “Oceanus” plastered on the front. 

“Are you ready?” He asked Annabeth, a dumb smile on his face that reminded her of when he was ten. 

“You come to these all the time!” She laughed. “Why do you get so excited?”

“I’m from the forties, this music wasn’t a thing!” 

Annabeth smiled. She was glad that Nico was starting to loosen up now that the wars over. That kid had been through too much, and now he was moving on. The lights dimmed, and the room filled with the screams of teenage girls. Nico whooped next to Annabeth, cupping his hands and yelling,

“Percy!” 

Annabeth smiled as Percy ran on stage, his electric guitar in his hands and a smile on his lips, he glanced down and found Annabeth and Nico in the room of thousands, smiling deviously at them. 

“Who’s having a good time tonight?!” Percy screamed into the microphone, earning a loud exclamation from his audience. “That’s what I’m talking about! So, first song tonight, is Kiss!” 

At that, more cheers erupted from the audience as Percy and his band prepared for the song. On the count of the three, he began strumming, the drum holding a steady beat behind him, and he winked at Annabeth before leaning into the mic.

This isn’t the first time,  
This isn’t the last time,  
Don’t feel bad, ‘cause we’re usually about to die,  
I know you won’t cry,  
You got too much pride.

Let me tell you something,  
I’ve been aching to tell you something,  
Something that I’ve held inside for so long,  
Something that I feel can’t be wrong.

Annabeth smiled as Percy locked eyes with her, everyone in their vicinity awing. Teenage girls wanted to be with Percy, but they would also follow “Percabeth” as they called it, to the grave.

I say, Can I have a kiss for good luck?  
You say, Come back alive, you dumb schmuck,  
I can’t make that promise,  
But I make that promise.

Our lives have never been,  
Something that has ever been,  
Tell me, tell me,  
What was ever normal about us?

We don’t belong,  
Singing this song,  
We are more than,  
The mortal coil and this sand,

Nico began to sing along under his breath, transfixed by Percy’s swaying and how much he was getting into the words he sung. 

You’re my Wise Girl,  
I’m your Seaweed Brain,  
You’re the Wise Girl,  
I’m the one with the train.

As he got ready for the chorus again, Percy pumped the mic foreward, adding effect.

Our lives have never been,  
Something that has ever been,  
Tell me, tell me,  
What was ever normal about us?

We don’t belong,  
Singing this song,  
We are more than,  
The mortal coil and this sand.

Give me one last kiss tonight,  
One last kiss before this fight,  
I don’t know if I’ll survive,  
I don’t know if we’ll thrive.

But just for tonight,  
Don’t think about the dark.  
I’ll put up quite the fight,  
To protect you from the spark.

My whole life has been a war,  
Yours not better for that I’m sure,  
But I got you and you got me,  
Let me love you like a family.

Our lives have never been,  
Something that has ever been,  
Tell me, tell me,  
What was ever normal about us?

We don’t belong,  
Singing this song,  
We are more than,  
The mortal coil and this sand!

The song ended, and he smiled, cockily as the music stopped in a beat drop, jumping up. Annabeth couldn’t help but have a big smile plastered on her face upon seeing her boyfriend, the love of her life, in his element. Who wouldv’e thought Percy Jackson’s calling would be rock music? She cheered, Nico outshining her by literally screaming as loud as he could. Percy laughed, as he continued his next song, Troubled Kid.

The music started, a quick tempo that Annabeth could feel in her chest. 

Troubled kid,  
A’int gonna go nowhere,  
Troubled kid,  
Got no friends,  
Got no home.

The beat dropped, and Percy began jumping around, getting into the song Annabeth helped him write.

In the middle of nowhere,  
Those letters stand out to his eyes,  
In the middle of nowhere,  
A home is standing there,  
Standing there.

Troubled kid,  
Bad at school,  
Bad at life,  
Troubled kid,  
Can’t do anything but fight.

Got no mom,  
Don’t know where dad is,  
Who’s gonna save this kid,  
When everything comes down to this!

Kid on the streets,  
Got nothing but a sword and a fight,  
Won’t make it through this night,  
Won’t make it through this life.  
Troubled kid,  
What do you have going for you?

Troubled kid,  
Bad at school,  
Bad at life,  
Troubled kid,  
Can’t do anything but fight.

He paused, as the music got louder and louder, to emphasize the mood being set by the words he was singing. A huge, mischievous smile erupted on his face, and he leaned into the microphone, eyes closed, his lips almost touching it for the last verse.

Tell me kid,  
What do you wanna do?  
Tell me kid,  
You wanna be like him?  
I know,  
You want nothing more,  
Than a family.  
The last couple lines, got quieter and quieter the music coming to almost complete silence. He paused, opening his eyes, the sea green of them shining in the stage lights, Riptide in his pocket glistening. The bass dropped.

Troubled kid,  
Bad at school,  
Bad at life,  
Troubled kid,  
Can’t do anything but fight!

The rest of the concert when smoothly, the crowd getting more and more hype with each song. By the end of it, Annabeth and Nico followed the VIP section backstage, sneaking through the crowd to greet Percy and the band. Percy was chugging a bottle of water and sweat dripping down his face. He smiled at them.

“Heya guys!” He hugged Nico, and planted a kiss on Annabeth’s forehead. The crowd began to file in for the meet and greet, and Percy knew they’d want to meet Annabeth and Nico too. “You guys gonna stick around and meet the fans?” He asked, ready to put on a puppy dog face for Annabeth if she didn’t agree.

“I guess, Seaweed Brain.” She pretended to complain.

“You’re the best, Wise Girl.” He cupped her face and kissed her, forgetting about the meet and greet until the room filled with aws for them. They pulled away, Percy wrapping an arm around Annabeth and waving. The first fan came up to them, a young man who looked about sixteen, his hair cut in a undercut, and lip piercings. 

“Hi. I’m Edmund.” He said, shaking Percy’s hand and posing for a picture before moving on. They met hundreds of more fans and when the night was over, the three of them piled into Percy’s cheap, preowned 1997 Toyota.

“You’re a rockstar, Percy.” Annabeth said. “Why do you have such a cheap and old car?”

“It’s my style.” He replied, smiling.


	2. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in Percy and Annabeth's apartment.  
> For the most part.

Percy drove Nico home to Camp Half-Blood, where he and Will taught the younger kids, before driving home to their small apartment in New York City, close to Sally and Paul’s apartment. 

Percy parked the car, and held Annabeth’s hand as they walked towards their building, tiredness setting in their bones. The adrenaline from performing had left his system, and he yawned. Annabeth leaned her head against his arm, snuggling as they rode up to the sixth floor. 

“Shouldn’t we eat before we sleep?” He asked playfully. Annabeth snuggled further into his arm with a grunt.

“If you make dinner, I’ll eat before I sleep.” She said, laughing. 

“You got a deal.”

When they reached their small, cozy apartment, with two bedrooms, the master and the guest, and a study that was always full of Annabeth’s architecture designs and books written in Greek, a bathroom with a tub that was big enough for the both of them. Their living room had a small flat screen TV, with a PS4 connected to it. The floor and walls are an off-white, the furniture a pale blue. On the wall, was a picture of them, Annabeth laughing as she playfully pushed Percy away as he tried to kiss her. It was a few years old, taken right after the Second Titan War. Annabeth always remarked how young they looked, even if it was only five years ago. 

She collapsed onto a stool in the kitchen, laying her head on the counter, the coolness of the marble refreshing to her hot cheek. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of Percy preparing dinner, and smell of cheesy pasta floating through the house. She fell asleep to the sound of rhythmic chopping on the counter beside her. 

Percy smiled at his sleeping girlfriend, the first time in a long time she had looked that peaceful with all the stress of, well, everything. Redesigning Olympus, all their friends considering marriage...the nightmares. 

He gently placed a plate in front of her, shaking her awake with a smile. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes before looking down at what he had prepared for her, alfredo with small garlic in it. 

Percy took the first bite, eager to get a taste of what he had cooked, swirling his fork to gather the pasta onto his fork. Within the first bite, he groaned.

“I am a great cook!” He said, looking over to Annabeth expectantly. “C’mon, try it!”

Annabeth smiled, and followed suit, gasping at it.

“This is amazing.” Annabeth said, and the two ate quickly and in silence, too entranced by the amazing taste, of creaminess, and al dente-pasta. When they finished, both Annabeth and Percy got up to clean the dishes together. Annabeth flicked on the faucet, grabbing the soap while Percy waited patiently next to her, humming. She gently scrubbed her plate with a sponge, content in the quiet of their home. When she finished she allowed Percy to clean his own, wrapping her arms around his waist, burrowing her face into his shoulder. 

“Having a good time there, Wise Girl?” He asked, smiling sweetly.

“You know it.” Her voice was muffled. 

Percy finished, and awkwardly turned, Annabeth refusing to let go. He laughed, prying her hands off his waist. “C’mon, we gotta go upstairs.” He managed to release her grip, earning himself a tired huff. “I’ll carry you if that makes you less salty.”

“You know it will.” Annabeth said, still pretending to be mad, hiding the small smile erupting on her face. With a small grunt, Percy lifted her into bridal style quite effortlessly. She snuggled further into him, into his strong muscles. He took her up the stairs into their bedroom, small and cozy with a queen bed, covers a deep blue, carpet a black, and dresser a white. 

“You’ll have to change yourself.” Percy teased, setting her on her side of the bed, the right side. She turned her nose into the pillow, not bothering to change into her pajamas. Percy went off into the bathroom and stripped himself of his shirt, slipping on a pair of AHS swim team sweatpants from high school. High school, Kronos, Gaea, it seemed like so long ago. Since then, he had gone to college with Annabeth in New Rome, they had seen a demigod therapist Chiron hired after the end of the war with Gaea. They had made it so far, when he thought there was no way he’d live past sixteen, and where he comes from, some get half as many. 

But somehow, he had survived, he and Annabeth made it. They became adults, they became successful. They beat every odd placed against them because holy Hera they were strong. 

Percy came to lay next to a sleeping Annabeth, helping throw some covers over her. She smiled contently in her sleep, turning towards the source of the touch, Percy’s hand. He went over to his own side of the bed, climbing in and snuggling up to her, burying his face, in her blonde princess curls. For a rare night, she had kept it down, the way he liked it when they weren’t in imminent danger. 

Percy fell asleep pretty quickly, actually able to turn off his brain, which was rare for him. ADHD can make it hard to sleep, but then again, he was pretty tired. 

He was woken up in the middle of the night by an unknown force, and it took him a moment to come to his senses until he realized Annabeth was whimpering in her sleep, having a nightmare. He knew if he didn't wake her soon, she would start thrashing, and maybe hurt him and herself. 

“Annabeth.” He gently cooed, shaking her out of her dream. She shot up, tears in her eyes, and breath coming in short, heavy pants. She looked over to Percy, and burst into tears. “You’re okay.” He whispered, cupping her face, not even having to ask what the dream was about. It was July, he knew exactly what was plaguing her dreams, as it had also plagued his own.

“It was so-so ho-horrible, Percy.” She breathed. 

“I know.” Percy brought his lips to hers, and kissed her, the saltiness of her tears mixing with the dampness of his own. “I’m gonna run you a bath.” He said, and pulled away, leaving Annabeth on the bed shaking and sputtering. 

In the bathroom, Percy ran around trying to find whatever would sooth Annabeth the most, and settled on using the last bathbomb in the house. When he placed it into the tub, it erupted into an array of blues and purples, looking as though a nebula had erupted in their bathtub. He turned, to retrieve Annabeth, when he saw she was already standing there, a cup of hot chocolate cradled in her hands. 

He smiled sweetly at her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. 

“You can go back to bed, Percy.” She said. 

“I don’t want to.” Percy said. “Aside from a therapist appointment tomorrow, what do we have to do?” 

She looked down, the top her head resting on his chest. “Nothing.”

He played with her hair, running his long fingers through it. “Exactly. Now, I’m gonna go wait in the living room okay? Take your time.” Percy planted one last kiss on her forehead, and left the bathroom.

When she came out, she found Percy standing at the bookshelf full of books written in Greek so they could read them. She came up next to him, and pointed out a small green one, whose title translated to “The Hobbit” by J.R.R Tolkin.

“That’s my favorite.” Annabeth said, and Percy plucked it off the shelf, and the two went to the couch, where she snugged up to him, and he began to read to her in Greek, his voice soft and soothing, taking her further and further from this world and to Middle Earth. She fell asleep to the sound of his voice, a few chapters in. He placed the book off to the side, and cuddled with her, drifting off the sleep as well.


	3. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth go to their therapist appointment.

Annabeth woke first the next morning, a crick in her neck from sleeping on the couch instead of her bed. She looked up at her sleeping boyfriend, not surprised to see him with his head back, book on his chest, drool dripping from his mouth. She settled back into him, snuggling into his side. Percy stirred.

“Mornin’, Wise Girl.” He mummered.

“You drool in your sleep.” She quipped, and he ran a hand under his mouth to wipe it off with a chuckle. 

“Some things never change.” He said, planting a kiss on her head. Annabeth hummed happily, smiling. 

“Some people drool forever.” She said, pushing up off the sofa and stretching. “Do you wanna make breakfast, or go out?” She asked Percy, as he also stood up.

“I think we could go out.” He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a soft kiss on the lips, pulling away very slightly, so as their lips were still slightly touching. “A date, if you will.”

She nodded, pulling away to get ready. Percy went to the study, where he kept his guitar, to play some music, and maybe write some. He sat in the bean bag chair he had finally convinced Annabeth to allow him to have. He ran his fingers across the wood, a soft smile on his face. Piper had bought him the guitar for his birthday. He grabbed a pic his little sister made for him in art class, and began to strum aimlessly, the soft sound of acoustic filling the room. He began to sing, improving as he went.

A quest,   
Meant only for the best,  
The best of each camp,  
The ones who have the power  
To change history,

But why me?  
Just because of who my father is?

All these people I’m surrounded by,  
Deserve so much more than just a guy.  
I can’t do much,  
Yet he can fly.  
I can’t do much,  
But mess everything up.

He continued to sing, from the heart, singing about the prophecy of the seven, knowing he probably wouldn’t be able to perform a song like this. Annabeth came to stand by the door, leaning against the doorway, watching Percy sit and strum so delicately, his eyes closed as he sang, his voice drifting through the house.

He stopped, and placed his guitar aside, standing up to change. He didn’t say anything to Annabeth as he left the study, chuckling as he passed her. She had put on a t-shirt, jeans and converses, a blue jacket over it. Percy emerged from the bedroom with a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket, shoes white Nikes. He threw his arm around Annabeth as they left their building, walking to a diner that Hazel and Frank had opened up together, wanting to have a semi-normal life, and wanting to be close to their Greek friends as well, even if Camp Jupiter was very far away.

Percy pushed open the door, seating themselves in a booth, knowing exactly what they wanted to have. Percy was going to order pancakes, and an omelet for Annabeth. 

“Chocolate milk, please!” Percy ordered when a teenager came to take their orders. Annabeth, chuckled, before ordering her own drink.

“Coffee, please.”

The boy nodded, and went to fetch their drinks. Across the table, Percy grasped Annabeth’s hand. “You’re beautiful today.” He said, earning himself a soft laugh from Annabeth.

“I look beautiful everyday.” She teased, Percy shrugging. 

“Can’t argue with that.” He laughed, the sound sweet, like music to Annabeth’s ears. Upon hearing the league, Frank and Hazel came up to their table, Frank and Hazel holding hands with the same dumb, lovestruck smiles on their faces. 

“Hi, Percy, Annabeth!” Hazel greeted, breaking apart from Frank and giving them both a kiss on the cheek, something she became more comfortable with doing when Piper started giving everyone hugs almost all the time on the Argo II. Percy stood and gave Frank a bro hug, Annabeth and Hazel laughing at that. 

The four of them ate breakfast together, until it was time to go to their therapist appointment. It was within walking distance of the diner, and they walked, hand in hand down the streets of New York, one young couple in the crowd of millions, unaware of what they had done. This crowd wouldn’t be there without them. But they liked it that way, they wanted to stay humble in the mortal world. 

They showed up to the appointment right on time, not having to wait. Their doctor was a young woman named Cara King, a daughter of Apollo. She hasn’t been in camp for years, as she was a few years older than Annabeth and Percy.

“Hello, guys.” She greeted sweetly as they sat next to each other on the sofa, Percy’s arm around Annabeth’s shoulders. “How have you been since the last visit? What have you been doing?”

“I had a concert last night.” Percy said.

“How’d it go?” Doctor King asked, genuinely curious. Honestly, Nico thought he was Percy’s biggest fan, but everyone knew it was Cara. 

“Very well.” Annabeth answered, before looking up at a smiling Percy. “He sang his song about me.” She said. “It’s my favorite one.”

Cara actually squealed, before coughing and getting back to business. “I’m glad.” She said, before quirking an eyebrow at Annabeth. “Although, I sense something happened.” She mused. “Are you alright?”

Annabeth looked down, playing with Percy’s hand as he held hers. He rubbed her knuckles gently, soothingly, although she could tell he was thinking about it too by the sudden tightening of his shoulders and the slight hitch in his breath. 

“It’s July.” Annabeth whispered. “July is always the hardest.”

“August is too.” Percy interjected. “But July is the worst.”

Cara nodded, ready to push on the sensitive subject. “You fell into Tartarus in July, right?”

Percy’s mouth suddenly went dry, something he hated. The grip on Annabeth’s hand tightened, trying to draw any comfort he could.

“Yeah.” Percy nodded grimly. “You’d think five years would make it easier.”

 

“It doesn’t.” Cara said soothingly. “When a trauma is great enough, which I know Tartarus was, you don’t forget.” She leaned over and placed a hand over Percy’s and Annabeth’s. “But you can get through it. Be it through music, or architecture.”

Annabeth sighed. “I had a nightmare about it last night.” 

Percy’s chest tightened. He knew that was what the dream was about, but it still scared him and made him angry. They shouldn’t have had to go through this, they had gone through enough already. 

“We…” She trailed off, trying to find the strength within herself to voice it. She tried again. “We were at the Doors of Death.” She all but whispered. “Our friends were on the other side, and Percy…” A tear rolled down her cheek. “Percy was closing the doors.” 

Percy wrapped a tight arm around her, looking down as if ashamed. Her breath hitched, as a sob escaped her chest, ripping through painfully. “He closed them. J-Jason held me back as…” She grit her teeth. “As I heard him scream.” 

The rest of the appointment was filled with tears and more talking about Tartarus and Percy’s career. When they were done, they went straight home, emotionally spent as they always were after every appointment. But it was worth it. They normally did help, just talking to someone who wasn’t on the Argo II when it happened is a blessing.


	4. Gamenight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seven's gamenight is held in Percy and Annabeth's apartment.

It was now the first Saturday of the month, the monthly game night for the seven. This time, it was hosted at Percy and Annabeth’s apartment, starting at 7:00 PM. 

Percy watched as Annabeth prepared some snacks and looked for the pizza place’s number. 

“Are you going to help?” She teased, a devilish glint in her eyes. “If you don’t I’ll have to, oh, I don’t know, tickle you?” 

Percy jumped up and ran to the kitchen, tripping over his Doc Martins, catching himself in midair. Annabeth laughed, and handed him a bag of microwave popcorn.

“Make this.” She ordered. 

“I’d do anything, for you dear anything. Yes, I’d do anything.” He sang in a terrible british accent, as they had watched Oliver recently together in a quiet night that Annabeth was tired after work. 

“Anything?” She sang, leaning into him. Percy rested his chin on her head, wrapping his arms around her.

“Anything for you.” 

They pulled apart, Percy placing the popcorn in the microwave, finding the pizza place’s number on top of the microwave, bringing it over to Annabeth. He handed it to her with a slight bow, “Here is what you have been looking for my friend.” She took it from his hands, their fingers brushing against each other’s. The microwave beeped, and Percy jogged over to it, taking out the steaming bag of popcorn. He grabbed a bowl from the cupboard, pouring the bag into it. 

The doorbell rang, and Annabeth rushed to the door to see Piper and Jason, arm around Piper waiting at the doorway. They were a little wet from the rain outside. The separated, Piper giving Annabeth a hug, Jason giving Percy one then switching.

“It’s so good to see you!” Piper exclaimed, smile on her face. “You look great!”

Percy pushed back some of his hair dramatically. “I always look great, Piper.” He said, laughing. 

“That you do.” Jason winked, flirtatiously. Annabeth and Piper exchanged amused glances, honestly, Percy and Jason flirted more with each other than they did with their girlfriends. Percy, being the host he was, lead Jason and Piper to the living room while Annabeth finished up in the kitchen. 

He showed them the games they would play, Monopoly, Connect Four, The Game of Life, and Twister if they decided to get a little frisky. Piper pointed at Twister.

“Annabeth and I will let you and Jason do that by yourselves.” She teased, earning a scoff from Percy.

“How about we leave you and Annabeth to do it by yourselves?” He shot back playfully. Piper blushed furiously, unsure how to come back from that sick burn. 

“Ooooh!” Jason and Percy gave each other highfives as Annabeth came into the room with the bowl of popcorn, confused at the look of horror on Piper’s face, and the smug smiles on Jason and Percy’s. She placed the bowl on the table, Piper catching her eye.

“What happened while I was gone?” She asked, and Piper shrugged.

“We wrecked Piper.” Jason announced. 

The doorbell rang again, and this time it was Hazel and Frank. Annabeth ushered them in, and they settled into their seats next to Piper.

“Leo and Calypso couldn’t make it.” Hazel said. “Leo caused a slight disaster in the forge and isn’t allowed to leave.”

Jason chuckled, leaning back, resting his head on the back of the couch. “That sounds like our boy.” 

Percy leaned across the table, grabbing the monster-proof cellphone Leo had made for the seven. “Any pizza preferences?” He asked, posing the question to the group.

“Peperoni.”

“Cheese.”

“Vegetarian.”

Percy nodded, then went to retrieve the pizza place’s number. While he was gone, Annabeth brought up the stack of board games she had placed next to the table. She put them down, next to the popcorn.

“So what do you want to play?” She asked, showing off the titles and waiting a couple of seconds for her friends to read them. It took a while, as what happens when your friends and yourself are all dyslexic. 

When they had all read it, almost in perfect unison, they exclaimed,

“MONOPOLY!” 

“Okay, Monopoly it is.” Annabeth chuckled, putting the rest of the games back on the floor, and settling into her spot in the couch when Percy came back, satisfied with the choice of game. He jumped onto the couch, wedging himself in between Annabeth and Jason. 

“I call Nemo!” He announced, as Annabeth opened up the box and he snatched Nemo right away. “Disney Monopoly is the best.”

“Who gave that to you?” Hazel asked, a small tinge of jealousy behind her voice.

“Sally.” Annabeth said, Percy smiling proudly. “She knows Percy best.” 

They discussed quickly amongst themselves who would be banker, choosing Annabeth for her ability to do math quicker than the rest without Leo there. She passed out the money, Percy just throwing his down on the table, Piper organizing hers carefully, Frank and Hazel just holding theirs in their hand, and Jason placing his on his lap. Annabeth placed the rest of the money in the bank, placing that by her feet. She chose Buzz Lightyear. Jason chose Mr. Incredible, Piper Lightning McQueen, Frank Ratatouille, and Hazel Sulley.

“We should go youngest to oldest.” Percy said, placing Hazel’s piece in the front. 

Piper put hers after Hazel’s, then Frank’s, Jason’s, Percy’s, then finally, Annabeth’s. Percy handed Hazel the dice, as if he were giving her his first born child.

“These dice hold power, young one. Use them wisely.” He joked. 

Hazel accepted the dice, rolling them around in her small fingers, before dropping them on the board, having rolled a 12. 

The rest of the game crawled by, and about fifteen minutes in, the doorbell rang, Percy jumping up and grabbing the money he had on the side table. He almost sprinted towards the door, opening it and seeing the pizza woman, a tired looking teenager. She held three boxes of pizza, and handed them to Percy, silently taking the money.

They played well into the night, Annabeth ending up winning. Since it was so late, they decided to just all stay the night at Percy and Annabeth’s apartment.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Percy proposed, after they had all cleaned up the board. Jason threw the last bit of crust in the now empty pizza box, and wrapped an arm around Piper, who snuggled into him, humming contently. 

“Sure, what should be watch?” Hazel asked.

“I’ve been wanting to see Moana.” Frank said, an excited squeal coming from Percy. “It’s on Netflix now.”

“All in favor of Moana?” Annabeth asked, everyone raising their hands. “Moana it is.”

Hazel was the first to fall asleep during the movie, her head in Frank’s lap and legs hanging off the couch next to Percy’s head. Annabeth was curled into Percy, the next one to drop off. Frank handed them a blanket, before draping his own over himself and Hazel. By the end of the movie only Percy and Piper were awake. 

It was a pretty good night.


	5. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy's career may have to put on hold when his father sends him a dream asking for help.

_Percy looked around, seeing a fountain. Not entirely sure what drew him to it, he walked towards it, looking into it. From the water, emerged Poseidon’s face, looking up at his son. Percy rolled his eyes._

_“What do you want?” He asked, exasperated, clutching the sides of the fountain with all his might. “If you want me to kill something I won’t.”_

_“Some Roman demigods are stirring trouble, Percy.” Poseidon said. “I need your help.”_

_Percy backed away from the fountain, clenching his jaw. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t want the gods to come to him every time they had a problem they didn’t want to solve themselves. “I have a career now, a girlfriend, a life.” Percy said. “I don’t want to help you.”_

_“Please, Perseus. You and your friends are the ones who brought the Greeks and Romans together. You must continue to do so, for better or worse.”_

_Percy glared at him, taking a deep breath. “I never wanted that you know. I didn’t want to be a halfblood, didn’t want to save the world twice.”_

_“Think about it, Percy.” Poseidon said. “You know you don’t really have a choice.”_

_“Whatever.” Percy ran a hand in the water, his father’s face disappearing._

He awoke with a start. 

Annabeth stirred next to him, rubbing at her eyes as she pushed away from Percy, concerned. “Are you alright?” She asked. Percy huffed, biting in the inside of his cheek. 

“Poseidon wants my help.” He grumbled. 

Annabeth furrowed her brows in thought. “Why though?” She mused, squinting into the distance in thought. 

“Some rogue Romans are causing trouble.” Percy said, stretching the sleep out of his muscles and bones. “He thinks I should be the one who solves it. Or rather, all of us.” He gestured around to the rest of the seven. 

“Because we were the first Greeks and Romans to join together.” She concluded. She looked at him, seeing his brows furrowed, and biting his lip. She hugged him, and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

“I don’t want to help the gods anymore.” He pouted. 

Annabeth nodded. “I don’t either. I’ve never wanted a quiet life, but I’m over going on quests and stuff.”

“Isn’t redesigning Olympus enough for them?” Percy complained. “Isn’t saving the world twice enough?” Percy held back a yell, not wanting to wake up his friends. He knew Annabeth felt the same way, even if she hadn’t ever wanted to settle down. 

They stayed cuddled up until the rest of their friends began to wake up, each one with a crick in their necks. Jason looked slightly upset when he woke, wearing the same dangerous expression as Percy. Percy turned to him.

“You alright, bro?” He asked. 

“Had a strange dream.” He said. “Like Reyna was trying to tell me herself. Some Romans have been leaving after pledging their allegiance to Octavian.”

“Huh.” Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous glances. 

As the rest began to wake, Annabeth and Percy began to cook breakfast, choosing to inform the rest of his dream over breakfast, just like they used to on the Argo II every morning.

In the kitchen, the sunlight streaming through the window, Percy and Annabeth cooked quietly together, basking in their calm life. Because who know? Soon, it seems they would have to leave it again, do more dumb things for the gods. 

Percy hummed as he flipped pancakes, a tune Annabeth didn’t recognize. “Writing a new song?” She asked, not looking up from the bacon. 

“Tell the gods to solve their own problems/I’m not their pawn, anymore.” He sang, smiling mischievously at his choice of words. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and chuckled. 

“I can just imagine you singing that on stage right now.” Annabeth said.

“Wanna sing it with me?” He asked, smiling deviously. “I think you’d like to be on stage.”

“As if.” Annabeth stated. “I’ll stay in the crowd, let you run around up there.” 

Percy leaned into her as they prepared the plates for their friends, making sure to leave bacon off of Piper’s. He hummed, a dumb smile on his lips. Genuinely, he believed Annabeth would like performing with him. They were a power couple, everyone knew that. Imagine how much more powerful they could be if they performed together, the heat, the energy, the adrenaline, it would amplify everything about them by tenfold. 

“We could rule the world from up there.” Percy mused. “We could be young gods.”

 

“Nice quoting Halsey.” Annabeth laughed. 

“What can I say?” Percy said in mock offence. “She’s one of the greatest artists of our time! Aside from Led Zeppelin.” 

“Do you feel like a young god?/You know the two of are just young gods.” He sang again. 

“And we’ll be flying through the streets with the people underneath.” Annabeth sang, her voice even more beautiful than Percy’s.

Percy cheered, as the rest of their friends began to tiredly file into the kitchen, where Annabeth and Percy had somehow mustered up enough chairs for the six of them. They had all heard Percy and Annabeth singing, something they did often on the Argo II, mostly after Tartarus. They always figured it was a good way to hear each other’s voices, and still play it off as something fun. 

The seven got them figured out. 

Percy stood at the head of the table, reminiscent of the Argo II days. “I know this is like being back on the Argo II, but I have to tell you about my dream. Unfortunately, it involves all of us.”

There were slight groans as Percy explained his dream, Annabeth placing a quiet hand on his to calm him. He could be scary if he allowed himself to get angry enough. 

“That sounds like a fun time.” Piper said when he was finished, eating the last of her pancakes, turning to Annabeth. “These are great. I didn’t realize how much I missed your recipe.”

“Actually, I made them.” Percy pointed out, earning a blush from Piper. “Annabeth made the recipe, but she cannot cook for the life of her.”

“Recipes are easy to make, it’s just science! But why is cooking so hard?” She complained, Percy chuckling. 

“Does that mean we get one last adventure together?” Hazel asked, trying to get everyone back on track. 

Frank nodded. “I guess so.”

“But is it really a last adventure?” Jason asked. “We thought the Argo II was the last godly adventure we’d have, yet here we are.” 

They ate the rest of their breakfast, momentarily forgetting about the dream and enjoying their quiet before they had to be the gods’ pawn again. Percy decided he would have to get back to Poseidon, and that he’ll do what he wants, but only to protect his friends. Now that he thought about it, that’s why he came to Percy, wasn’t it. He knew Percy couldn’t resist helping his friends, after all, it was his fatal flaw. He’d get killed before he allowed his friends into danger alone if he could be there. 

Dam it Poseidon.


	6. The Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his dream, Annabeth and Percy go to consult Rachel.
> 
> The results are less than satisfying.

Percy flicked on the radio as he and Annabeth drove out of the heart of the city for Long Island Sound. As what happened every time he turned on the radio it seemed, his own song was playing, this time, Death Boy.

Yes, he wrote a song about Nico. And Nico loved it. 

The tempo started out slow and spooky, in minor key.

Look out,  
Watch yourself.  
Look out,  
Who knows where it lurks.  
He knows, of course he does,  
He rules what under your feet.

Do you hear those distant screams?  
The screams of the dead?  
Do you see the truth?  
Or does it hide from you?

He’s older than you know,  
He’s younger than you think.  
He’s lost more than you could ever believe.  
Have you seen him?  
Probably.  
Did you notice him?  
No, definitely not. 

Percy couldn’t resist singing along to his own song as the chorus started, bouncing up and down as he would had he been onstage.

Death Boy,  
Can you see him?  
Death Boy,  
Hiding in the shadows of the unknown.  
He’s more than you will ever know,  
Older and wiser than anyone.

The song got louder, Percy smirking at his own musical choice. 

Don’t go in the shadows,  
Who knows where he lurks.  
He might not look like much,  
But believe me he’s good.  
He knows more than anyone,  
He knows more than anything.

Okay that’s not true.

Annabeth still giggled at the line, at the deadpan way Percy says it in the song. 

Death Boy has lost a lot,  
Hasn’t gained enough of that back,  
Death Boy is a little scary,  
Death Boy  
Death Boy

Death Boy,  
Can you see him?  
Death Boy,  
Hiding in the shadows of the unknown.  
He’s more than you will ever know,  
Older and wiser than anyone.

I beg you,   
Don’t anger him.  
He hold grudges like you can’t imagine!  
There’s but one who can control him,  
His Sunshine Boy.  
His lovely Sunshine Boy.

Death Boy, and his Sunshine Boy.  
Together in the shadows,  
Older and wiser than you will ever know,  
Ever know,  
Ever know,

The music began to fade out, Percy’s voice becoming louder without the instruments to back him.

Ever know!

Percy laughed as the radio switched to a song he didn’t know, leaning back with one hand on the wheel, as Annabeth observed their surrounds, as she so often likes to do. Even though she had ADHD also, she found it easier than Percy to just sit and let things happen. She glanced at Percy who was mouthing the words to a random song, no doubt writing one in his head. 

They pulled up at Camp Half-Blood, feeling as though they had returned home after a long trip away. As always, life at Camp was hectic, young demigods running around, wreaking havoc and having a good time. As they walked through Camp, a young couple, looking about 15 or 16 passed in front of them, holding hands and smiling at one another.

“Remember when we were that young?” Percy asked, smiling fondly at the memories floating through his head. 

Annabeth chuckled. “We were always almost dying.” She said. “Fighting titans and Gaea.” Her face fell a bit. “Honestly, I don’t know if I miss it or not.”

“I don’t.” Percy said. “I’ve always wanted a quiet life.” He laughed. “So, I became a rockstar.”

“In terms of demigod lives, that’s pretty tame.” Annabeth pointed out. “You’re not off killing monsters, or running across the world to fetch a statue.” She leaned against his bicep as they walked towards Rachel’s cave, where she normally stayed during the summer. “You’re with me now.”

He placed his hand on her arm. “I’d fight titans and monsters again and run across the world to get a statue if it meant I could be with you.”

They chuckled together, arriving at Rachel’s who was painting a worrying scene, her brow furrowed. Her brush danced dangerously across a scene of demigods falling as purple flags flew high above the Camp.

“Great.” Percy muttered. He cleared his throat, shaking Rachel out of her artistic endeavor. She turned quickly, her ginger curls flying wildly. 

“Percy! Annabeth!” She put her brush down, and walked toward them. “What brings you here?” 

They collapsed onto the plush couch together, rolling their eyes. “Dreams. Poseidon wants our help.” Percy complained. “I was hoping I could consult you.”

Rachel sat next to them, looking thoroughly distressed. “I-I think I’ll be able to help you.”

“I know consulting the Oracle of Delphi is generally a bad idea, but I don’t know what else to do.” Percy said, Annabeth shifting uncomfortably next to him.

Rachel turned to her painting biting her lip nervously. “I’ve been having so-” She slumped forward, the green mist of prophecy forming around her. She suddenly sat back up, stiff and straight. 

_Friends shall come together for one last quest_   
_Proving once and for all neither camp is best_   
_They will face the ones who have turned_   
_Applying everything they have learned_   
_Should they fail,_   
_Both camps will wail_   
_The seven shall once again answer the call_   
_If not, both camps will fall_

Rachel slumped forward, Percy catching her, with a nervous glance shared between him and Annabeth. They helped her lay on the couch. Percy stood, scratching the back his neck nervously, looking as miserable as Mr. D.

“That’s not a good thing.” Percy said. He tried to keep the anger bubbling inside him inside. “I thought I was done. With all this questing and being the gods pawns.” He looked at his shoes, his old ratty converses from who knows how many years ago. 

Annabeth took a deep breath as Rachel came to, tears in her eyes.

“I didn’t think I’d ever get it.” Percy whispered, looking guiltily at Annabeth. “I understand where Luke was coming from, I think.”

“I think so too.” Annabeth whispered, pained. 

Rachel sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m sorry, guys.”

Percy collapsed back into his seat, leaning foreword. “Will the gods ever leave us alone?” He sighed, looking up at Annabeth. “We gotta tell everyone else.”

Annabeth stood, dusting off her legs, taking Percy’s hand, a smile on her face. “We’ll do it.” She said. “We’ll prove it to them that they don’t need us anymore.” 

Percy smiled at her, taking her close, with an arm around her waist, looking down at the woman he loves. She took a hand, and ran it across his face, lingering on his jaw. “As long as we’re together.” She whispered. 

“As long as we’re together.” Percy echoed.


	7. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven minus Leo gather and set out on the Argo II to get Leo and inform the Romans about the prophecy. 
> 
> They aren't happy about it.

Percy personally told Chiron about the prophecy, before gathering the rest of the Seven who were near Camp Half-Blood, to go visit Reyna and Camp Jupiter to tell them about the prophecy. And while they were on the way they could go pick up Leo in his mom’s old workshop he and Calypso had made their own. 

Percy and Annabeth slept in the Poseidon cabin that night, curled into each other tightly. Percy rested his chin on her head, his arms tightening around her back, holding her warm body closer to him. 

“I really don’t want to go on a quest.” He whispered, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife. Annabeth looked up at him.

“I don’t either.” She said. “I never wanted to settle down, but with your lifestyle, we never had to.” She smiled at him. “I love it, touring. We’ve gotten to see so many things.”

Percy smiled back at her. “After this quest, we’ll do it again. We will get back to touring and stuff.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise. We’ll never settle down in one spot. We’ll always have a home in New York, but we won’t stay there all the time.” 

“There’s still so much I want to see.” Annabeth said. “There will always be so much more I want to see.”

“And we will.” He whispered. “Together.”

They drifted into an uneasy sleep after that, curled up in each other’s arms, holding each other close to feel the other’s warmth and breath. In the silence of the Poseidon cabin, they could almost hear their heartbeats, strong, thumping reminders of how alive they were. Each beat of the heart reminded them they had made it this far, and they would make it further. They were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase for gods’ sake!

The seven that were at Camp Half-Blood that morning ate together at the Zeus table, probably to Zeus’ annoyance. There was a buzz around camp, somehow the word about the second coming of the seven had gotten out. As they sat and ate in almost complete silence, not knowing what to say to one another, they got looks and whispers around them. Percy tried his best to ignore them, but it was getting to him. 

Annabeth noticed how his grip tightened on her hand under the table, and the way his jaw clenched as more of the teenagers whispered around them. 

“It’s alright, Percy.” She whispered, shooting glares at the whispering kids that was enough to make them shut up. Percy closed his eyes, resting his head on Annabeth’s shoulder, soft and warm, yet strong. 

Hazel smiled sadly at him, before turning to rest of her friends. “We’re gonna be alright, guys.” She said, confidently, even if she didn’t really feel that way. “We have each other.”

She took this moment to take in her friends, the rest of the pavilion seeming to disappear, the sounds muffling. Frank held onto her hand, tightly, with a soft concern on his face. He hadn’t changed much over the years, he was still a soft young man, who was always concerned for her. Piper sat almost on top of Jason, their legs interlaced under the table. Neither of them spoke, taking whatever comfort they needed in just being close to each other. Percy and Annabeth looked the most done of all. Hazel could tell neither of them wanted to be a part of another prophecy, and it was well deserved. They had already been a part of two major prophecies, only about a year apart. Whatever was the situation calling for the seven again was, it couldn’t have been good. Even Hazel thought they were too old now to be saving the world. That was meant for the young halfbloods, for the teenagers. 

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Jason’s voice from across the table. “Does anyone beside Leo even know how to drive the Argo II?” 

Annabeth shifted. “I do.” She said, turning to Jason and Piper, the most likely to know the answer to her next question. “You know for sure he’s in Texas?” 

“We saw him not that long ago.” Piper said. “He and Calypso recently made his mom’s old workshop their own.” 

“Good.” Percy said. “We should get leaving this afternoon.” 

Frank nodded, the furrowed his brows, confused. “Wait, why do we have to go all the way to Camp Jupiter? Can’t we just IM them?” 

“We have to get Leo, so we might as well go see them.” Annabeth answered, and Frank was satisfied by her logical answer. 

They did indeed set off that afternoon, glad that since they were now adults, didn’t have to bring Coach Hedge along anymore. They knew it would take some time to settle back into the Argo II, dusty from disuse. They had thought they would become legends now, not having to run around the world anymore. But here they were, tired adults, doing what had defined their childhood. Somehow, this time, they all felt more anxiety than they had the first time. At least then they knew what was trying to destroy the world. Now, it could be anything. 

This is gonna be a fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks, I hadn't been able to write for a week as I was busy and I wanted to get something out there. Next ones will be better!


	8. Less Than a Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to get Leo for the quest, but face a slight setback, and then tell stories of those had lost.

Hazel stood on the deck alone, watching the country passed below them, the wind whipping in her hair, rustling her clothing. She heaved a breath, closing her eyes and basking in the moment. 

“Hazel?” Piper’s voice came from behind her suddenly, startling her. She jumped, hand flying to her heart, feeling it beat under her fingers. 

“Gods, you scared me, Piper!” Hazel teased, letting her hand fall limply to her side. “What’s up?” She asked.

Piper went to stand next to her. “Just saying hey.” She said. “We haven’t really had the chance to just sit and talk anymore.” From inside the Argo II, they heard a crash followed by Percy and Jason yelling then laughing. 

“I told you it wouldn’t work!” Jason yelled, amused. 

Percy’s voice came next, after he recovered from laughing so hard, needing to take a breath. “It was worth a shot!” He managed, walking out onto the deck with that dumb, mischievous grin her never lost from his childhood. While Piper and Hazel only got to see the true extent of it for less than a year, it was comforting to see Percy was still Percy. Not matter how much older they got they weren’t gonna lose themselves. That can be hard to make sure of sometimes, Hazel knew.

“What were you trying to do?” Piper asked, a little disappointed she missed out on the antics. 

“Well, lets just say, we don’t have many dishes anymore.” Percy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Hazel placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the boys dangerously, almost as scary as Annabeth. Well, she did learn from the best. 

“Percy.” She said, Percy paling and smiling awkwardly at Hazel. “Annabeth might just kill you.” She raised an eyebrow. “Or praise you, honestly no one can predict her.”

Percy nodded. “That’s why I love her.” He said dreamily. 

Jason came out on the deck, smiling broadly as he looked to the sky and saw how high they were in the sky. He took a deep breath, his fingers itching to fly alongside the Argo II. He joined Piper by the side, leaning almost halfway off the side. The wind blew his almost perfect hair back, his glasses threatening to blow off his face. Piper gently took them off, effectively blinding him. 

“Well, now I can’t see.” He said, stating the obvious. Just then, the Argo II launched forward, sending Jason and Piper overboard, and Hazel and Percy to the edge, clinging desperately to the edge so as not to fall because they can’t fly like Jason can. When the shaking stopped, Percy sprinted towards the cockpit, where Annabeth stood, pouring over the controls, fiddling with her necklace with one hand. 

“What happened?” Percy asked anxiously.

“We got hit.” Annabeth said, as if in a daze. Percy stepped closer to her, taking her shaking hand in his own. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice low and soothing. “You wanna break, because I think Frank can drive.” 

Annabeth cleared her throat, turning away from the controls. “I’m alright.” She said, her hand drifting to the dagger Percy had gifted her when they graduated. “We should check it out.” 

Annabeth brushed past Percy, running towards the deck and Percy suspected that Annabeth knew what they had run into because she was very visibly shaken. 

Frank saw Annabeth and Percy burst back onto the deck, Frank clutching his bow, arrow knocked. “Guys, this thing has a million heads!” He screamed, as an arrow went flying through the air, hitting something out of their view until they burst onto the deck, confronted by a dragon with at least 100 heads. 

“That’s Ladon.” Annabeth spoke in terrified awe. 

Frank glanced at her. “Like the one Hercules fought?” He asked, racking his brain for whatever information he knew to help them. 

“The Garden of Hesperides.” Annabeth whispered to herself, running to the side to see what was underneath them, and upon seeing the tree with the golden apples, shining brightly. “We’re above the Garden of Hesperides!” She exclaimed. She looked back at Percy, then Ladon. A look of realization passed across her face. 

“Annabeth, what is it?!” Percy demanded, anxiety crawling up his throat at the fact they weren’t doing anything while they were being attacked by a hundred headed dragon!

“Luke.” She breathed, eyes fixated at Ladon. “He gave Luke his scar.” 

“How did Hercules defeat it?” Hazel asked as Piper and Jason landed back on the deck, breathing heavily and looking very uncomfortable. 

Annabeth thought hard, but couldn’t come up with anything besides, “It’s protecting the tree. If we can just get out of here, we should be fine.” 

Piper ran to Annabeth, seeing how shaken she was. “How about we try to fly away while everyone else stays on the deck and fight it off if necessary?” Piper suggested, working really hard to make sure no charmspeak slipped into her words. Even all these years later, it was still sometimes hard to control. 

Annabeth nodded mutely and turned to go back to the control room, leaving Jason, Percy, Frank, and Hazel on the deck with their weapons and a possibly hostile dragon ready to attack them if they make one wrong move. 

“I think we should be on the defensive.” Jason said, flipping his coin and ending up with his spear, dropping his hand to his side, watching Ladon. “I mean, it hasn’t tried to kill us yet.”

“No, he just tried to punch a hole in our ship.” Percy said, taking a seat on the floor, patting the spots next to him. “Have a seat, my friends. Annabeth and Piper will get out of here really soon.” 

Hazel bit the inside of her cheek a little too hard, wincing at the small burst of pain, before sitting next to Percy, earning herself a cute little smile. Frank and Jason shrugged and joined him, Hazel resting her head on Frank shoulder as the ship was slightly jolted as Annabeth and Piper made them go forward, speeding away from Ladon, hoping he wouldn’t chase them. 

“So, Luke, huh.” Jason said, looking to Percy. “Can you tell me about him. Thalia really cared about him.” 

Percy shrugged, setting Riptide in front of him, throwing an arm around his knee to assume a more casual position. “I didn’t know him as well as Annabeth did. But he was really important to everyone at Camp before he betrayed us.” Percy smiled a bit, fingering Riptide gently. “He only trained me in sword fighting for a few weeks, but really, if he hadn’t, I wouldn’t be anywhere as good as I am.” 

“He was on of the greatest kids I’ve ever met.” Annabeth said from behind Percy, where she stood, with a sad smile on her face. She came to sit next to Percy, pushing his leg. “Move over, let me tell them.” 

Percy shifted, throwing an arm around Annabeth. She rested her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable for a long story, to tell them things not many people knew. 

“He was-is my family.” Annabeth said. “I had a crush on him longer than I had a crush on Percy.” She laughed.

They spent the rest of the trip to Texas sharing stories of the people they had lost, whether they were dead or not. It was calming, the calm before the storm. They had never done something like this before, because when they hung out, they were doing something with each other, instead of telling each other stories. Percy spoke of when he thought his mother was dead, Jason spoke of Thalia, what very little things he remembered of her before he turned 16, Frank spoke of his mother, Hazel spoke of Sammy, and Annabeth Luke. Later Piper joined them, and spoke of her grandfather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with the mythology in this chapter, but there could very well be mistakes.


	9. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Calypso are arguing as the Argo II pulls up to their workshop. Piper talks to Calypso, and Jason Leo.
> 
> Then to Camp Jupiter they go.

The Argo II crew heard Leo before they saw him. He and Calypso were arguing, about what, they couldn’t quite make out. 

“Should we let them finish?” Frank asked, smiling awkwardly. “This sounds a little intense.”

From behind the door, Leo yelled, “I can’t do this!” And he stormed out, almost running straight into Percy, jumping back right before he did. “Oh! Hey guys, Mr. McShizzle here.” 

Piper peeked through the open door to see Calypso turned away, fingers gripping the table tightly, hand covering her eyes and shoulders shaking slightly. She went in, leaving Leo trying to explain himself. 

“Hey.” Piper said softly, Calypso startling and whipping around. She quickly wiped away remnants of tears, her smile not reaching her eyes. 

“Hey, Piper.” She whispered, turning her back to wipe away her tears. “Why are you here?” 

“Funny story, actually.” Piper chuckled, the back of her neck and tilting her head. “We need Leo for another prophecy.” 

Calypso turned back around, lips pursed. She nodded silently, trying to hide from Piper’s knowing eyes. Piper wanted to know what happened with Leo, she had rarely seen them fight. Then again, the situation that started their relationship was a curse that made Calypso fall in love with every man that landed on her island. 

“Are you alright?” Piper asked, tilting her head. 

“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Calypso said in a small voice, as if ashamed. “I-I don’t know if I really love him.” She cleared her throat straightening her back. “We’re-He’s not a kid anymore and I don’t think we’re really meant for each other.”

Piper nodded understandingly. “You were in a time where you needed someone.” She said. “You didn’t know this world.”

Calypso looked into Piper’s with tortured ones of her own. “He’s knows it too. That we’re not meant to be together.” She kicked some dirt on the floor with her boot. It was strange to see Calypso in such normal clothes now, dirty jeans, ratty t-shirt, bandana. 

“Maybe time away will be good.” Piper suggested, knowing it was only a temporary solution. She pulled Calypso into a small hug and headed out, where Leo was already laughing with Percy and Jason, no doubt planning something, just like when they were kids. Piper ran to him, tackling him in a hug. When he was halfway across the country, she rarely got to see him, and Iris Messages weren’t enough. 

“Good to see you too, Pipes!” Leo wrapped his arms around Piper’s muscular frame, a hand drifting her hair. 

“It’s been too long, Repair Boy.” Piper breathed. 

“Repair Man.” Leo corrected her, pulling away, and running a hand through his curly mess. Even now, all these years later, he looked the same. Young, short, and just mischievous. He turned to the rest of the seven, looking Annabeth in the eyes. “What butt we gotta kick this time?”

“Well, we’re not entirely sure.” Annabeth said. “We’re going to Camp Jupiter to see if maybe Reyna has a clue.”

“Well, let’s go!” Leo ran onto the Argo II, stroking the side. “It’s been too long.” He whispered to his craftsmanship. 

The rest followed him, Piper and Jason side by side. “Why’s he acting so weird?” Jason asked. 

“He and Calypso seem to have fallen out of love.” Piper told him. “Leo isn’t letting it go, but she knows they should probably end it.”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Jason smiled at Piper, planting a kiss on her forehead. “Guy talk.” 

“Of course.” Piper leaned up to give him a peck on the lips and turned away as Jason followed Leo to the control room. Leo looked so in his element, the wiimote in his hand, tapping his foot and mouthing some song. It had been a while since he had done this, but now it was a natural as tinkering. 

“Leo.” Jason called to get his attention. The man whipped around, smiling at his best friend. 

“Blonde Superman!” He greeted. “Come to watch a man at work?” 

Jason took a seat on the floor, showing he was gonna be settling her for a while. “I wanna talk.” He said, Leo stiffening ever so subtly. 

“Everything alright with you and Piper, man?” Leo asked, knowing full well it was about him and Calypso. 

“How about you and Calypso?” Jason spun it, backing Leo into a corner. “It sounded like you were having a fight.” 

Leo turned his back to Jason, his hands falling to his sides. He stayed quiet, racking his brain for what to say that wasn’t incriminating. But even a genius couldn’t back out of that. “I don’t think she loves me.” Leo spat, reminding Jason of Nico. “She says it’s not my fault, but hey, who could love me anyway.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I killed my mom, for gods sake!”

Jason stood, putting a comforting hand on Leo’s shoulder. “That’s now why, and you know it. Sometimes people fall out of love, and that’s not your fault. It hurts Calypso to hurt you, Leo. I promise she doesn’t want to hurt you.” 

Leo sideglanced at Jason. “Have you ever fallen out of love?” He asked, innocently. Jason thought of Reyna, when they were children, and it seemed they would be together forever because that’s how children think. He nodded. 

“Yeah. I have.” Jason took a deep breath. “I loved Reyna once, when we were kids.” 

Leo laughed, not mockingly, just genuinely surprised. “Reyna? I didn’t think she could love anyone.” 

Leo started to fly away, Piper waving to Calypso from the deck, a silent understanding passing in between them. Leo’s voice came over the loudspeakers. “TO CAMP JUPITER!” He yelled, smiling. 

_To Camp Jupiter._

Percy sulked a bit as they flew, hiding in the stables. 

_To Camp Jupiter._

Maybe their journey will end there.

_To Camp Jupiter._


	10. Camp Jupiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seven go to see Reyna. They embark on their quest, but what they have to do, is vague.

Annabeth found a sink to throw a drachma into to IM Reyna. Even if the Romans and Greeks were close now, it still wouldn’t be good to just show up at Camp Jupiter with their giant warship. 

Reyna’s face burst through the rainbow, looking utterly exhausted. Light bags were under her brown eyes, her hair a little tousled. “Annabeth?” Reyna yawned, letting her head fall forward on her desk. 

“So, we have a bit of a problem, and there’s another prophecy of the seven.” Annabeth just let it out, trying to hide her distaste for another quest. Reyna groaned.

“Is there going to be another war?” She asked.

“We don’t know.” Annabeth admitted. “It looks like you need some rest. Go take a nap and we’ll wake you when we arrive.” 

“Have a safe journey, Annabeth.” Reyna swiped her hand through the picture, shakily getting up to take a nap on her couch. Being praetor wasn’t easy. Being the only praetor to see a problem was stirring up in her ranks was worse. 

Annabeth went back up the deck with Percy, his arm slung lazily around her shoulders. In his hand, he held Riptide loosely, looking a little tired. Annabeth leaned into him, his chest warm. 

“You IMed Reyna?” He asked, his voice low and husky. She felt the rumble of his voice against her head, calming and reassuring. She tried to suppress it, but being on the Argo II again gave her the anxiety she hadn’t felt since after Tartarus and before the war. The Argo II, the ship wasn’t the heroic warship that saved the world, but the ship that held her worst memories, the nights after Tartarus writhing in bed, plagued by nightmares and flashbacks. When she stood in the hall, she could still hear the screams coming from Percy’s room. 

“Yeah, she looked really tired too.” Annabeth admitted. “I’m a little worried.”

Percy held her closer. “She’ll be alright.” He smiled. “Reyna is a strong woman.”

Annabeth nodded.

They arrived at Camp Jupiter in two hours, Reyna having awoken about five minutes before to greet them. Leo expertly landed, insisting on being the first one out to greet Reyna. Annabeth could tell he was living it up from being back in the Argo II and back questing. Well, at least one of them was happy to do it. They needed that. 

“Hey, RARA!” Leo greeted, his arms open. Reyna glared at him, and without so much as a word, raised her fist and hit Leo square in the nose, knocking him back into Frank’s arms.

“Reyna!” Frank caught Leo, instructing him to tilt his head forward. “We talked about punching people in the face.”

She sighed, pulling out a handkerchief, and handing to Leo. “Sorry.” She turned to Annabeth, opening her arms for a rare hug. Taken aback, Annabeth couldn’t help but run into it, having not seen Reyna for a while. It felt strange that Reyna wanted a hug from Annabeth, instead of Jason, but in the moment, neither of them thought about it. 

“Well, we should have a formal meeting.” Reyna started to lead the seven. “Come to my office.”

Reyna’s office has changed a lot since she was a teenager. When she was younger, she was often distant and stiff. But as she got older, as she knew she could trust the Greeks and her own people, she began to decorate her office. As the seven found places to sit, Annabeth, Percy, Frank and Piper on the sofa, Jason choosing to stand near the wall and Leo on the floor in front of his friends. He fiddled with his hands, his fingers itching to fiddle with something mechanic. 

Reyna pulled her rolly chair out in front of her desk, sitting in it. 

“So, a prophecy, huh?” Reyna prompted.

Percy recited the prophecy for her, Reyna biting her lip as she tried to figure it out. “That doesn’t sound very good.”

“Is there anything you know that could help us?” Jason asked, readjusting his glasses. 

“Well, recently, some of our soldiers deserted because they had a problem with the Greeks. Why, I don’t know.”

“Deserters?” Piper repeated. “Is that common?”

Reyna shook her head, sitting up straighter. “Almost no one does. The fact we’ve had an influx of desertions is… alarming to say the least.”

“I thought the Greeks and Romans were done with disliking each other.” Hazel cried. “I mean, we need each other, don’t we?” 

Reyna shrugged, brows furrowed. “Some people don’t change. Even now, as we are united, we are still very different in the way we run things. Be careful, guys.”

And with that, the seven knew their second journey had started, another world saving journey they must embark on. Whether they liked it or not, destiny came calling. But this time, they had no sense of direction, not knowing where they had to go or what they had to do. Their mission was vague, and senseless. 

But they would do it, they didn’t have a choice. 

Maybe Poseidon could actually help, since he sent them here anyway.


	11. Night On The Argo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tells Leo and Hazel about Zoë as they look at her in the stars.

Percy watched Annabeth as she made sure everything was in order from the bed. She was in her pajamas, a tank top and short shorts, and he had sweatpants and a bare chest. Annabeth bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror, playing with her gray streak identical to Percy’s. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Percy asked, sitting up and pulling out his song notebook. “I want some help working on a song.”

Annabeth came to sit next to him, peeking over to his notebook, finding the page empty except for a title, Never Around. She rested her head on his shoulder. “Is this about Poseidon?” She asked.

“I’m obviously not gonna mention him by name, but yes.” He glanced down at her. “It’s for the kids who’s dads aren’t around.”

“Well let’s get started.”

In the end, they came up with this,

My momma told me to be careful,  
“There are people who you can’t trust, son.” She said  
I watched as she became hopeful,  
That the man who left would come back.

Dad was never around,  
Didn’t even know who he was.  
Didn’t know if he was in this town,  
Or halfway across the world.

I grew up with nothin’,  
But a woman who loved me more than I could ever know   
I grew up with somethin’   
A woman who gave me more than she had

I was the king  
To my little kingdom.  
I didn’t know a thing,  
But that I was different.

Momma told me about him,  
That he was the greatest in the world,  
His love filling her to the brim,  
But leaving me empty.

Dad was never around,  
Didn’t even know who he was.  
Didn’t know if he was in this town,  
Or halfway across the world.

I grew up with nothin’,  
But a woman who loved me more than I could ever know   
I grew up with somethin’   
A woman who gave me more than she had

But now I know,  
It’s not good to dwell,  
Go with the flow,  
Even if he can’t be forgiven.

Dad was never around,  
He left me and mom to fend for ourselves,  
In this sea of doubt,  
Left us,  
He left us, yes,  
But maybe it’s time,  
Time to say,  
Time to say,  
TIme to say,  
I forgive you,   
I forgive you.

Percy clicked his notebook shut, a satisfied smile on his face. He bent down, planting a soft kiss on Annabeth’s head. “Thank you.” He whispered, as she leaned over to shut off the lamp, the nightlight Leo had installed after Tartarus in all the cabins flicking on in the corner of the room. Percy went to lay on his back, Annabeth snuggling up next to his warm body, taking his gray streak in between her fingers. 

“Are we going to see your father tomorrow?” She asked. He nodded.

“If we can.” He said, his voice rumbling through his chest. “He wanted us to do this, so surely he knows why.” 

“I hope so.” Annabeth said, as Percy pulled the blanket over them. “I haven’t felt this uncertain since we were kids.” She admitted. 

“Neither have I.”

 

Leo insisted on being first watch, but try as he might, there was no way he would be allowed to do it alone. Leo sat, fiddling with his thumbs as he watched the sky above him. Hazel sat silently next to him, eyes scanning the stars. Her eyes landed on a constellation she didn’t know from when she was a kid, a girl with a bow shooting across the sky. She pointed to it.

“Do you know that one?” She asked Leo, glancing over to him. He looked up, mouth open. 

“No.” He said, looking back to Hazel. “You don’t? I thought you were good with stars.”

Hazel furrowed her brows, looking back to the girl with the bow. “It’s like she wasn’t there when I was young.”

“That’s Zoë Nightshade.” Came Percy’s voice. Leo and Hazel whipped around to see Percy smiling sadly up at the stars as if remembering something bittersweet. He was still in his pajamas, his chest cold and bare in the midnight’s air. 

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Hazel asked, voice soft. Percy shrugged, sitting next to them. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” He replied. He shivered a bit, Hazel offering him the blanket she had wrapped around her shoulders. Percy took it, mouthing a silent thank you. 

“How do you know that?” Leo asked, looking back up to the stars. “Was that an actual girl?”

Percy nodded, looking back down. “You don’t know all of my adventures before the prophecy of the seven.” He said, smirking at them. “When I was 14, Annabeth fell off a cliff.”

“What a way to start a story.” Leo said, laughing. 

Percy smiled to himself, before continuing the story. “So, Annabeth fell off a cliff, and was captured by Luke, and then soon after that, Artemis was too. So, there was a quest to save her, and I stuck on.” He looked down, biting his lip guiltily. “Two people died on that quest, just like the prophecy said.” He looked to Hazel. “You know Bianca, she was the first. She died in some godly junkyard in the desert, picking up a Mythomagic figure for Nico.” He sighed. “The next death was when we got to Annabeth and Artemis.” He looked back at the constellation. “The prophecy said ‘one shall perish by a parent’s hand.’ When we got there, she was poisoned, then her father, Atlas, threw her against a wall, and killed her. As she died she said she got to see the stars again, so Artemis made her a part of the stars.” 

“Dang.” Leo breathed, looking to the stars. “At least she got what she wanted.” 

“That’s so sad.” Hazel said, turning to Percy. “How long did you know her?”

“Only a few days.” Percy shrugged. “But she was one of the best women I’ve ever known. You know, she gave Riptide to Hercules.” He smiled to himself. “She was a little scared of me having it at first, but in the end she said she was happy I did.”

Just then, a piercing scream cut through the air, the three of them jumping up.

“Piper…” Leo breathed.


	12. Psychological Warfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Jason comfort Piper and in the morning, everyone has a startling realization.

Jason awoke to a scream from Piper, and he sat up in bed, startled shock flying through the air, his hair standing on end. Immediately, he orientated himself, and flipped around, facing his fiance. He had thought she would’ve woken herself up with the scream, but instead was still asleep, eyebrows knit and tears leaking out of her eyes.

Jason knew what to do when Piper had nightmares, but he had never been awoken by a scream as loud as hers in that moment. “Piper.” He gently whispered, making a point not to touch her for fear of getting a punch in the face. He made that mistake once, it wouldn’t happen again. 

Piper shot up with another scream, her arms seemingly pinned to her sides. She panted, eyes and hair wild, not looking at Jason, staring straight ahead. Jason sat up too, his hand hovering.

“Piper?” He asked, trying to make sure she was there. She turned mechanically to him, when Percy, Leo, and Hazel burst through the door, Leo tripping and falling loudly on the floor. 

“Is everyone alright?” Percy asked, as Hazel helped a sheepish Leo off the floor. Jason was still looking at Piper, who seemed to snap out of her trance, and lean into his touch. Soon, he felt tears on his shirt, and looked to Hazel for help. Even now, he still doesn’t know how to deal with crying women. Percy and Leo left them alone, as Hazel crawled on the bed. 

She wrapped her small arms around Piper too, Piper shifting from Jason to Hazel. Jason pouted. 

After some time, with Hazel and Jason both whispering soothing words, and Hazel singing at some point, Piper fell back asleep, and Hazel slipped out, exhausted. Percy stood outside the door, arms crossed and jaw set, as if guarding it. Hazel startled upon seeing him. 

“Gods, you scared me!” Hazel laughed, Percy smiling sheepishly. But one look at his face, Hazel could tell he was worried about something. “You alright, Percy?”

Percy bit his lip, then smiled, his eyes closed. “Get some sleep, Hazel.” He said. “We can talk about it with everyone in the morning.”

Hazel rubbed at her eyes. “Sleep well, Percy.” She said. He nodded, and they went their separate ways. 

Frank slept as a bulldog, curled up on the bottom of the bed as Hazel crawled into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, Frank waking and coming to lay next to Hazel. In her sleep, she reached out to cuddle with him, his soft fur tickling her nose. 

In the morning, everyone tiredly made their way to the table, ready to give their morning briefing like they had every morning back in the day. Annabeth sat at the head of the table, Percy and Jason next to her, Piper next to Jason, Leo next to them, and Frank and Hazel next to Percy. 

Jason stood, ready to address his friends. “We have to talk about what happened last night.” He announced, Annabeth nodding to prompt him. Instead, he looked to Piper, who blushed, suddenly aware everyone knew about the night before. She shook her head no, and Jason nodded, looking back up. “Did anyone else have a nightmare last night?” To his surprise, everyone but Leo nodded. 

Percy looked around, brows knit. “That’s not good.” He mumbled. 

Jason looked to Percy and Annabeth first. “I get the feeling I know what yours were about.” He said, sympathetically. He turned to Piper. “You never actually told me…”

“I hate being weak.” She muttered, before clearing her throat. “It was my biggest fear. Everyone-all of you hurt or dying or-or dying…” She trailed off, playing with her hands. “While I was useless to do anything.”

Percy leaned forward, his chest right against the edge of the table. “Wait...your biggest fear?” He had a look of realization on his face. He looked to Frank and Hazel. “And your nightmares, your biggest fears?”

“We’ve all had dreams about our biggest fears.” Frank whispered. 

“Then there’s something bigger to this than some rogue Romans.” Hazel finished. “This is more than just about the camps, isn’t it?”

Leo, who had stayed silent the whole time, stood, looking to the walls, pictures of Camp Half-Blood, unknowing of what they had just realized. “This is about the world. Again.” 

Percy slumped forward, his cheek resting on the wood table, smooth and cold. “Again?!”


	13. The Son of Poseidon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the nightmares on the Argo II, Percy and Annabeth go to visit Poseidon to see if he knows anything that could help them. When they go and tell the rest what they know, someone had been watching them.

Annabeth finished tying Percy’s ocean blue tie, and smiled up at him like a proud mother at how grown up her son looked. He would know, Sally gave him that look all the time. Percy itched at his collar, annoyed. 

“Why do I have to wear this?” He complained, pouting. Annabeth quirked an eyebrow, knowing he knew full well why he had too. 

“You know why, Percy.” She straightened out the wrinkles on his shirt, the best she could do without an iron. “He’s a god, and you need to look nice.” 

Percy leaned forward, a trouble maker’s smile on his lips. “Why can’t I wear a toga?” He whispered. “It’s so much breezier.” He leaned down, nibbling on her ear. Annabeth blushed, and pushed him away, smiling.

“Not here.” She scolded softly. She backed away, and handed him his blazer. “We should be there soon.” 

“Will you come with me?” He asked, tucking a rogue curl behind her ear. She leaned into his touch instinctively and nodded. 

“Let me get dressed.” She whispered and they broke apart. Percy saddened by the lack of warm touch he had come to so intensely love. He left her in their room, and climbed up to the deck, where everyone else sat,minus Leo, playing an intense game of Monopoly. Again. Jason looked up, and whistled at Percy.

“Looking good!” He said, Percy twirling like a girl in a prom dress. He tapped his foot against the ground, the dress shoe giving him a satisfying tap. It had been a long time since Percy had worn nice clothes, and as much as he hated it, he liked the reactions he got for it. 

Annabeth came after him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Percy turned, looking at her in all her glory. She wore a simple dress, only a little nicer than a sundress, but just as formal as he was. There were two layers to it, under the skirt part another one. She wore white flats to go with her ocean blue dress, matching his tie. Annabeth used to think couples who matched were the worst type of couples, but after almost dying so many times with Percy, it seemed endearing. Percy took her hands, and, without words, they began to dance. They stood, smiling warmly, chest to chest, face to face. Percy’s arm was around her waist, Annabeth’s on his shoulder. 

And, without music, they danced, two partners in dance, in life. 

“Since when did you get good at dancing?” Annabeth teased, as they stepped to the side. 

“Since you told me I had to learn.” Percy said. “You never make it easy for me.”

“I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth laughed, as Percy twirled her around. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said, as she dipped her, and they suddenly remembered everyone else was there, watching them. She blushed as Percy helped her stand. 

They arrived at the ocean in New York at dusk. Percy held Annabeth’s hand, and briefly wondered what people would think of them if they just jumped into the ocean, in their nice clothes, and somehow not get wet. He shrugged, and with one look at Annabeth, they waded into the ocean, before diving under, Percy creating an air bubble around them. He failed to realize no matter what, Annabeth’s dress would get a little wet on the bottom. He would dry it as soon as he could. Percy and Annabeth swam to Poseidon’s sea fortress in the distance.

They landed, and walked the rest of the way, hand in hand. Poseidon sat on a throne like Neptune in _The Little Mermaid_. The similarity was not lost on Percy, who stifled a laugh. “Hello father.” Percy greeted, looking up him, chin high, chest puffed out.

“Hello, Percy, Annabeth.” He shifted. “What would you like to talk about, I don’t have much time. Have some godly business to attend to.” 

“Why do we need to go on another quest?” Annabeth asked. “We visited Camp Jupiter and we were told about some rogue Romans who might be a threat, but I feel it’s bigger than that.”

Poseidon tapped his chin, thick brows pulled together. “Huh. What do you mean?”

“Last night almost everyone on the Argo II had nightmares. Last time that happened, it was Gaea messing with our brains.” Percy said. Poseidon leaned back, crossing his legs. “So is there any godly gossip that could help us out?” 

“Well that Hypnos- sorry Somnus guy has been spending a lot of time with some weird Roman kids.” Poseidon admitted. “Not sure if they helps you.”

“God of sleep?” Annabeth muttered under her breath. “Huh.” 

Poseidon leaned forward, smiling at them. “So, when are you going to get married?” He asked. Percy blushed harder than he did when Annabeth saved him from being a hamster for the rest of his life. 

“I-uh.” Percy sputtered, his grip on Annabeth’s hand tightening. “Wh-why do you ask?” He managed. Poseidon raised his eyebrows, before leaning back, and waving at them.

“You’re dismissed my son. Good luck!” 

When they emerged from the ocean, Annabeth was laughing, and Percy was a red as a tomato. Quickly, he dried off her dress, and walked to their friends, who sat around a fire on the beach, Leo showing off some crazy moves, while everyone laughed at him. Even now, when they were in their early or mid-twenties, they acted so much like they had when they were young, as if nothing had ever changed. Leo spotted them first, and pointed to them, a big smile on his face. 

“Did you learn something to help us?” He asked, sitting down. “‘Cause if not, ya shoulda brought me, Mr. McShizzle!” 

Percy sighed, and rolled his eyes playfully at Leo. “The god of sleep.” Percy said, sitting next to Leo.

“Hypnos?” Piper asked.

Annabeth shook her head, “Somnus.” Piper looked confused. “Roman.” Annabeth clarified. 

“How is that supposed to help us?” Frank asked. Percy shrugged. 

“Maybe he’s working with the Romans?” Jason suggested. “Reyna did say there were some deserters, and maybe he’s helping them out?”

“Sounds reasonable.” A voice behind them said. With a shared gasp, the seven whipped toward the voice.


	14. Rogue Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice behind them reveals themselves, and they meet a young Roman.

Out of the shadows, stepped out a man about Hazel age, a teenage boy, and a woman a little younger than Hazel. The man that was about Hazel’s age was the one who had spoken. He was tall and thin, his hair a scraggly black on top of his head. They reminded Annabeth of herself, Thalia and Luke. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the seven. The saviors of everything we hold dear. Expect what the Romans hold dear.” He spat. “You Greeks ruined us!” 

“Hey!” Percy stood to the defense of his friends. “We did nothing of the sort!” 

The man took out his imperial gold sword, still standing aways from the seven, and pointed it at them. “Yes you did!” He yelled. “We are nothing when we are combined. Nothing!”

“Kinda sounds like what people said during segregation.” Hazel muttered, the attention being turned to her. The woman to his left, a messy redhead that reminded Percy of Nancy Bobofit sneered. 

“You would know. You’re not even from this century!” She said. The boy on the other side of her, small, his hair platinum blonde with a purple streak in it, his hands gripped tightly together, bit his lips, look to his companions. His bright green eyes shone with something like “I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Uh, guys?” He whispered, his companions turning to him. “Don’t you think we could lay off for a while?” The man with black hair looked to him as if he were insane. 

“Why are you even here?” He yelled, before pointing directly at Jason. “You wanna be like Jason Disgrace...ful!” 

The redhead leaned to him. “It would just be disgrace.” She whispered. Jason just looked really offended, and earned himself a small pat on the back from Piper. Somehow, through all of it, most of the seven had managed to stay quiet. It was Annabeth who spoke. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all she said. 

“Sorry?” The black haired man said. “You’re sorry? The Romans like me have faced discrimination for not trusting you Greeks!” He stomped his foot like a child. “My ideas aren’t heard, and the only reason I stayed as long as I did was in hopes they would listen to me someday.”

The teenager stepped in front of his black haired companion. “It’s not their fault Lance! They aren’t the people who are doing that to you. Ple-” He got cut off by a slap, falling into Hazel and Frank who caught him. Frank looked up, fire in his eyes. He didn’t get angry very easily, but seeing them hit this kid sent him over the line. 

“You should listen to him Lance!” He spat, making sure the boy was okay. When he knew he was, he went up to Lance, chest to chest with him. “Please, leave.”

Lance squinted up at him, trying to make himself seem all big and mighty like Frank. “We’re not done with you. And if you like that kid so much, keep him.” He and the woman left, walking off the beach, and disappearing down the street. The teenage boy they left behind started crying. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, his shoulders shaking. Percy sat next to him, an arm around his shoulders. 

“What’s your name?” Percy asked softly, Annabeth smiling at how nice he was being to the distraught teen. 

“I’m Ryan.” He hiccupped, looking sadly down at his hands, dirty and beaten up. 

“How old are you, Ryan?” Percy asked gently, holding him closer. 

“15.” He had started to calm down, and Piper came to sit in front of him, a soft smile on her face. A sad smile came across his face. “They were all I had.” He said, biting his lip. 

“I know how hard is it to lose your family.” Annabeth said, Percy knowing right away what she was speaking of. Ryan looked to her, and he looked starstruck. Annabeth, out of all of the seven, was his idol. He knew she had some past she didn’t like to speak of, and that just made him relate to her, and love her more. 

“You do?” He asked. “I didn’t know that.” He paused. “Look, I know you guys want to comfort me, but they were head for Camp Half-Blood.” He looked to Percy for guidance. “We need to go there.”

Percy nodded. “Alright Ryan.” He said, standing up. “Ever wanted to go on the Argo II?”


	15. Everyone Has A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tells his story.

Ryan stood on the deck of the Argo II with Annabeth, looking over the side in awe. “I’ve never been this high up.” He whispered in a soft voice, smiling a toothy smile. “It’s so beautiful.”

Annabeth smiled. “Yeah. I’ve always liked it, but Percy can’t be in the sky for long.” Annabeth looked into the sky, at the clouds swirling in the sky, illuminated by the light of the moon. It was quite beautiful if Annabeth had to say. “Zeus would like to strike him down, even if it means making Poseidon angry.”

“Jupiter is known to be a little unreasonable.” Ryan muttered, before looking to Annabeth. “Your mom’s Minerva, right?”

“Yeah, who’s your godly parent?” Annabeth asked. She had been with this boy, just the two of them, for an hour and she still couldn’t tell. He hid it well, whether he intended to or not. Annabeth couldn’t hide the fact Athena was her mom if she tried. 

“Venus.” He said, and looked at his shoes, old, beaten up black converses, as if in shame. “She thinks I’m not ‘Venus material’.” He set his jaw, anger in his eyes.

“You know, Piper never thought she was conventionally beautiful either.” Annabeth told him. “But you don’t need to be. There’s a brain in there, I can tell.” Annabeth smiled when Ryan looked at her, shocked at someone telling him he was smart. The rest of the ride went by fast, Ryan asking about Annabeth’s adventure, while Percy watched from the shadows, smiling at how he reminded him of a younger Nico. It made him sad too. 

When they got to Camp, they were greeted by Nico, looking annoyed as if he and Will were having a moment a the seven ruined it. Well, that probably was what happened. He rolled his eyes at Percy as he greeted him with a dumb smile. 

“Heey. Nico-”

“Why are you here?” Nico interrupted him, getting straight down to business. “Aren’t you supposed to be on some epic quest you’re too old for?” Percy gasped dramatically at Nico’s pure lack of caring, and Nico smiled. He loved when he said stuff like that that made Percy react. 

“That may be true, but this is actually important.” Percy said, when he recovered and decided to get back down to business. 

“Sure, what’s up?” Nico asked, crossing his arms, and tilting his chin up. He looked so much older when he did that, so much like the leader Percy had always thought he would be. 

“Rogue romans.” Ryan said in a quiet voice, stepping in front of Percy, Nico raising an eyebrow at him. “We deserted and they abandoned me. They’re coming here.” 

“Deserters?” Nico asked, scrunching his brows. “Reyna told me people have been deserting.” He mumbled to himself, turning to Ryan. “How many of you are there?”

“It was only three of us, but now it’s two.” Ryan said, his eyes downcast, while Nico eyed him suspiciously. Nico adjusted his jacket, as if to make himself seem bigger, because even though he was older than Ryan, he was a lot smaller. Small but mighty, Will says sometimes when they’re alone. 

“How do we know they didn’t send you here before them?” Nico asked, raising a good point that Annabeth cursed herself for not thinking of sooner. “I mean, infiltrating the Camp with a seemingly innocent victim is a good tactic.” 

Ryan’s mouth fell open before he shut it quickly and swallowed. “That would be a good tactic, yes.” He whispered. Nico eased up, a small smile on his lips. 

“You seem like a good kid.” He said. “I trust you, but you need to tell us everything you know.”

Ryan nodded, and went into a long explanation about why they deserted, and why he went with them. “They hated the Greeks, you know, they were around during the war with Gaea, so they remember Camp Jupiter before we combined. They always agreed with that guy, Octavian? I was told he died during the battle here. Anyway, Lance and Vic were the ones who found me in San Francisco, having ran away from home because I wanted to protect them.”

“You ran away from home?” Annabeth asked. “And two people found you?”

Ryan looked at her quizzically. “Yeah. Why is that important?” 

She shook her head, the thoughts of Luke and Thalia running through her mind. “It’s not, carry on.”

Ryan shrugged, and looked down, a sad smile on his face. “Anyway, they found me. They were like on a quest or something. And they took me to Camp Jupiter. They’re the only family I have.” He sighed, and looked straight into Annabeth’s eyes. “That was when I was 13. When they planned to leave a year ago, they told me. I didn’t want to leave.” Ryan took a deep breath. “I’ve never agreed with their cause, why would I? I’ve never known Camp Jupiter without the Greeks there. But I couldn’t just stay there without them. So, when they left, with a plan of destruction, I came with.”

Jason thought, his finger resting on his chin, he furrowed his brows. “Why didn’t you break off sooner?” He asked. 

Ryan shrugged, eyes wide. “Where would I have gone?” He exclaimed. “When you showed up, I saw my chance.”

Frank squinted at him, trying to place him in the years he had been at Camp Jupiter. There were many young men who looked the way Ryan did at Camp, but upon further inspection, he saw a faint scar on the boy’s cheek. Frank smiled. “Well, you’re safe here. What’s their plan?”


	16. Home Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Vic come back, threatening Camp Half-Blood. 
> 
> But there's something darker looming besides them.

Ryan bit his lip, and looked across the way, the Athena Parthenos, her back to him, her shoulders stiff. Even as a statue, an almost indescribable one, she scared him. Nico followed his eyes and nodded in understanding. “They want to take her.” Nico looked back to Annabeth, everyone else getting bored and leaving only her. He chuckled lightly. 

Annabeth shrugged, light smile on her face. “I don’t think that should be an issue.” She glanced towards Leo as he walked with Piper and Jason, looking as though they hadn’t aged a day since they were sixteen, Leo next to them, his curls bouncing as he walked, Piper and Jason holding hands. Frank, Percy and Hazel walked together, and even just from the view of their backs, Annabeth tell they were smiling.

She smiled, Nico and Ryan looked the way she was looking, just as Percy threw his head back in a hearty, genuine laugh. 

Nico squinted, a smug smile on his face. “What do you think he’s laughing about?” 

“He seems genuinely happy.” Annabeth said. “A lot of people forget it, but he’s quite the pessimist.” 

Nico crossed his arms, and Annabeth could see it too, the leader he had become in their absence. “Really? He’s always seemed to be a quite happy, positive guy.” 

“You should’ve known him when we were 12.” She chuckled. “Gods, he would do anything for his mother. His whole life up to that point, everyone had told he was useless.” A sad smile was on her lips. “Even now, I know he still feels that. Even now, when he is the most inspiring demigod to people like you, Nico, or to you, Ryan.” 

But Ryan, for once wasn’t paying attention, and instead was staring intensely at Athena Parthenos, as of looking for something. And sure enough, even from where they were, they could see the two Romans coming over the crest of the hill, stoic and with a god at their side. And with just one look, Annabeth could see it was Somnus. Honestly, gods should be a little more tact with their identity. Wearing pajamas, and expecting people not to know? But even so, in his pajamas, he was still very Roman. At the back of her mind, weakly but present, Annabeth could feel another presence, something dark. But she ignored it, turning and calling for the rest of her friends, Nico calling for Will. 

Percy uncapped Riptide, a smirk on his face. “Let’s go protect our home.” He said, as Annabeth took out her dagger, sending Will and Nico to inform Chiron. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, Seaweed Brain.” She laughed, leaning into Percy’s arm for a second.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Wise Girl.” He smiled, and marched straight towards Lance and Vic. The two stood, having spotted them, and rolled their eyes, their swords hanging limply and carelessly at their sides. Somnus smiled at them, somewhat devilishly.

Lance threw his head back in a mock laugh. “You Greeks are so predictable. As soon as the slightest threat to your Camp came, you came running back home.” 

Vic poked the tip of her sword, smirk on her lips. “Tell me, how old are your ‘soldiers”? 15 at the most, surely.”

Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, and Piper finally caught up to them, just as the dark thing looming in the back of Annabeth’s mind attacked, bringing her to her knees suddenly as flashes of Tartarus and every bad thing that ever happened to her. Startled, Percy fell next to her, trying to shake her out of her fright. 

“Annabeth?” He called, as she shook and cried. “Annabeth!”

She muttered to herself, and he could faintly hear, “Let him out of here. I don’t care what happens to me.” And in one quick second, she screamed at the top of her, pulling roughly away from him, staring right through him. Vic laughed, as Percy looked up at her with fire in his eyes. He rushed towards he and Lance, sword pointed dangerously at them. 

“What have you done?!” He screamed at the top of his lungs, forgetting about everyone else around him, blinded by pure, unadulterated anger. 

Lance smiled at him, and soon Percy too was on the ground, at the feet of the Romans who wanted nothing more to destroy Greeks. He clutched his head, that felt as though it was splitting open with the vivid memories of Hell, and even worse at times, Gabe. 

Hazel rushed forward to protect her friends, and found an imperial gold sword aimed at her throat. Even though she felt fear, more fear than a hardened warrior should've felt, she kept a straight face, almost apathetic. 

“You too?” Lance sneered. “Yet another Roman who’s lost the way of a real Roman!” 

“A real Roman adapts.” Hazel said, the words the most true thing she ever could’ve said. “A real Roman accepts change and betters themselves with it.” 

“Wrong!” He yelled, lowering his sword, and slicing at Hazel with it, nicking her side. Even as the pain flared up, she kept a straight face, watching Nico slip out of the shadows behind them, grabbing their shirts and pulling both Vic and Lance backward and onto the ground. 

“That’s my boy!” Will exclaimed from behind Frank, before running forward to Hazel, to check on her wound. Nico placed a foot on each of their chests. 

“Get out of my Camp.” Nico said. “If you can’t accept the way it is, then you don’t deserve to be a Roman, and deserve to run around the country with no home!” 

“We just want our home to be the way it once was!” Vic yelled. “We want young Romans to know the full glory of New Rome.”

Percy and Annabeth crawled to each other, tears running down both their cheeks. Annabeth latched onto Percy, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the back of his t-shirt. She buried her face into his shoulder, Percy holding her tight. 

Nico lifted them back up, shoving them the opposite direction of the Camp. “Don’t come back.” 

And surprisingly, they left. But before they did, Vic turned, with fire in her eyes. “You haven’t seen the last of us yet.”

Frank watched them go, before he went to Will and Hazel and said. “There’s no way that’s it.”


	17. Where The Horror Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is worried about Percy and Annabeth.
> 
> Percy and Annabeth lay in the Poseidon cabin.

Frank, Hazel, Will and Nico sat in the infirmary, Will stitching Hazel’s wound and wrapping it. She sat up straight, her hand limp in Frank’s as she closed her eyes, suddenly tired. Nico watched from a few feet away, arms crossed. Will pat Hazel’s arm, small smile on his lips. “Get some rest.” He said, Hazel leaning back, hand still in Frank’s.

“Greatly.” She muttered, turning onto her side, facing Frank. Will smiled softly, and gently took Nico’s hand, and without words, convinced him to leave his little sister. They walked outside, hand in hand, and found themselves alone, Percy and Annabeth having snuck off to the Poseidon cabin, and Jason, Piper, and Leo off doing who knows what. 

Nico sighed, and looked up at the setting sun, the sounds of the campers around him meaningless. “She’ll be okay?” He asked, even though he knew she would. Will nodded, and turned to glance at his boyfriend. 

Nico was casted in a pink light, seemingly bring warmth to his cheeks. His newly needed glasses reflected the beauty of the dying day. “That’s good.” He said, looking into the Poseidon cabin across the way. He sighed, looking to Will. “It’s been years. And yet, their wounds are still as fresh as the day they crawled out of Hell.”

Will let go of Nico’s hand, and instead wrapped it around his shoulders. “They’ll be okay.” Will assured him. “You’re okay, aren’t you?” Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder. He smiled. 

“I’m the only one who could even remotely understand.” Nico bit his lip nervously, dragging Will down so they sat on the porch, he looked into his boyfriend’s warm eyes. “Maybe the fact they did it together makes it harder.” He said, raising a valid point. Will sighed, leaning more into Nico, closing his eyes. 

“So like, whenever they see each other, they go back there?” Will asked. Nico nodded.

“You being around, such a…” He blushed. “A bright influence. You saved me from that place, Will.” Nico laughed at himself, playing with his ring, as Will smiled into his shoulder. 

“I don’t know how to help them until this quest is over.” Will admitted. 

Percy and Annabeth laid in Percy’s old bunk, undisturbed for years. Percy swirled his finger in her hair, humming softly a gentle tune from his song, Wise Girl. He opened his mouth, his voice soft and quiet, and sang.

You drool when you sleep,  
And from that moment,  
You were mine to keep.  
A princess,  
My princess,  
What did I do to deserve you?

Remember Waterland?  
Just the beginning of our adventures  
Next, the Iron Ship,   
Holding the sky,  
That labyrinth,  
And the battle.

You’ve been through a lot,  
And so have I.  
Without it,  
We never would’ve met!

My Wise Girl,  
I love you,  
My Wise Girl,  
What I would do for you

It was slow,  
As it always is,  
But sure enough,  
Me and you,   
Were meant to be

It was a short song, and perhaps, not his best, but he knew Annabeth loved it. She smiled weakly at him, bringing a hand to his face, a finger on his scruff. He sighed. 

“Are you okay?” Percy whispered, keeping the room quiet. She shook her head, clutching his shirt with a desperation she didn’t even know she still had. 

“The quest isn’t even over.” She whimpered. “How do we continue?” Percy held her closer, and took a deep breath, the sweet air expanding in his lungs like a drug he needed. He sat up, head bowed in the small space of the bunk, and held Annabeth in his arms, unwilling to let her go because he needed her. 

“We’ll be okay.” He whispered, more to himself than her. “We have to be.”

Annabeth sighed, and slumped against him. “I’m tired.” She said, closing her eyes as Percy fell back onto the pillow, and grabbed the blanket he had thrown onto the floor in a frenzy. It was strange to him, to be laying in this bed with Annabeth when years ago they couldn’t even be in the same cabin together alone. 

He sighed, and closed his eyes. 

He woke up in Tartarus again.


	18. What You Do Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Annabeth ran off, and Percy has a revealing dream. 
> 
> This quest has a purpose, and in one quick moment, he knew.

Percy stood, in the belly of the beast, darkness around him. He knew where he was without a second thought, without even thinking for a second. Tears came to his eyes, hot, burning tears that held all the pain he had gone through in his life, as his chest restricted. 

“Percy Jackson.” Came a voice Percy hadn’t heard in years, hadn’t even thought of. He whipped around, finding himself in the body of a twelve year old, himself, scrawny and small, unknowing of what was to come. And when he looked up, his heart beat even faster than it had in a normal battle.

“Gabe.” He whispered, and found himself trying to make himself smaller. Sally wasn’t here to protect from this...monster. Percy refused to look in his eyes, squeezing his closed. Gabe laughed at the boy, the smell of his breath reaching Percy’s nose, a reminder of the time he spent with that wrench when he was a child. 

“Why are you here?!” He exclaimed, not opening his eyes, his nose crinkled in disgust. “There’s no reason!”

“Because, Percy, I am a monster.” Gabe snarled, smirking down at the boy. “I am a monster, and I deserve to be here. Just like you and your little girlfriend did.” 

“We-we didn’t!” Percy yelled, before chewing on his lip. He looked down, at his beaten, old Nikes. “Maybe m-”

“You always deserved it, Percy.” Came a chorus of voices, Gabe’s the most prominent. Percy fell to his knees. 

“I don’t understand.” He whispered, his chest heaving. “Why is this happening?” And suddenly, it dawned on him. The dreams, even after they defeated those rogue Romans, of which he was sure there would be more, it was about dreams. Nico had told him, how long ago was it? That he and WIll had both been having a lot of nightmares. He didn’t know why, but he had to somehow make them stop. 

Percy looked up into the eyes of the man that tormented him and his mom for most of his young childhood. “I know why you’re here.” He said, confidently, and looked down to see he was in clothes he would wear now, a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with no sleeves, black skinny jeans, black converses, and when he reached up, his hair wasn’t his messy mop, but a messy undercut. He smiled.

“And why would that be?” Gabe sneered.

“You’re trying to tell me the Camps are in danger.” He yelled. “That we need to save them before everyone succumbs to sleeplessness because of nightmares, we could die out because we’re scared to sleep. The rogue Romans are trying to wipe out the Greeks like this, but some Romans are having them too.”

He shot up, shivering like he was scared, but had a huge smile on his face. Annabeth sat up next to him, at first alarmed, then confused. 

“Percy?” She asked. 

“I know what we have to do.” Percy said. “Haven’t you noticed a lot of Greeks have been having nightmares?” He squinted in the darkness. “I know why. I know what our quest is now.”

“What?” Annabeth looked at him, still confused about what he was going on about. Percy stood, hoping it would make it easier to explain what he needed to. He couldn’t do what needed to be done alone, he didn’t even know where to start! 

“Hypnos or...ugh, what’s his Greek name?” Percy pinched the bridge of his nose in an effort to remember. He was never good at Greek and Roman names, even if its been a long time since he’d known he was a demigod. 

“Somnus.” Annabeth whispered, silently putting the pieces together in her mind, her beautiful, brilliant mind. She bit her lip, squinting in the darkness as she thought. With a sudden realization, she smiled too. “They want to help the Rouge Romans…” She paused. “We have to defeat them!”

Percy nodded vigorously. “It’s a big task.” Percy took his hands and extended them as far as he could. “A very big task, and I don’t know where we’ll find him, but that’s what we must do.”

“Come back to bed, Percy.” Annabeth guestured. “We’ll tell everyone in the morning.” 

He nodded, and climbed back into bed with his girlfriend, her warm body pressed against his, and fell asleep effortlessly, for the first time in a long time. And when the morning came, they were still interconnected, limbs thrown carelessly around each other, legs stuck together, Percy’s face in Annabeth’s curls. He woke first, on of the only times he did. As the soft light began streaming in through the cracks and windows, he hummed, inspiration for a song coming.

“This bed.” He began, singing softly.  
“Full of memories,  
Of today, tomorrow, and yesterday.  
Oh, how did we get here?  
How did we go from here to there?  
And now we lie,  
Here until we die.”

Annabeth began to wake, but didn’t move wanting to hear beautiful voice as he played with her hair. Even when hushed, he still sounded like a singer of legend. 

“Can we stay here forever?   
Can I love you for the rest of my life,  
However long or short that may be?  
And when we die,   
I’ll see you in the Underworld.”

He paused, and bit his lip thinking of more lyrics.

“We’ll die heroes,  
And put the past behind us.  
We’ll see who got left behind,  
And maybe they’ll get to see us together,  
For the first time.”

“‘Cause, darling, I love you more than anyone in this world.”

He spoke the next line. “Except my mother.”

“We were always meant to be together,  
The Fates had plans,  
And you and I both know,  
Fate doesn’t change.  
No matter what happens,   
You’re mine,  
Through thick and thin.”

He couldn’t think of anymore lines, and stopped, Annabeth finally rising, and giving him their morning kiss. He was taken aback, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “How much did you hear?” He asked, chuckling nervously.

“Enough.” She whispered, leaning in for another quick kiss. Percy complied, and when they were done, pushed themselves out of bed, somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to leave behind the warmth of their bodies in the warm bed. Percy quickly threw on an old Camp Half-Blood shirt with the sleeves torn off, courtesy of Clarisse. He left Annabeth alone to get dressed, taking his ratty converses onto the porch. He smiled at the sun kissing his skin in the morning light, and sighed happily. 

Today was going to be a better day, for that he was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school has started, updates will be slower, but will be happening.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!


	19. The Other Side Of The Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shopping for groceries, Percy and Annabeth run into a demigod of Luke's time. All these mentions of Luke has to mean something, and they reach a revelation.

After determining that they were safe for travel, the seven once again made a grand departure on Argo II. Percy sat on the deck alone, the wind whistling in his ears as, for one of the few moments in his life, was allowed to sit in silence and chill. Annabeth came to sit with him, smiling lightly. 

“I-I kinda missed this too, you know.” Percy whispered. 

“Really? Because I remember you complaining.” Annabeth teased and Percy chuckled and shrugged. “Who would I be without complaining, my dear.” She leaned against him, and closed her eyes. “I’ve been doing since the day we met.” He continued. 

“That was 13 years ago.” She shifted to look at him. “Can you believe that?” 

Percy chuckled. “I can’t even believe we lived this long.” He took in the smell of light cooking coming from the kitchen. “Who’s cooking?” He asked, Annabeth standing up and offering a hand.

“Let’s find out.”

In the kitchen, Hazel and Frank worked side by side, cooking what would be their dinner. Hazel always believed that dinner was a family occasion, and no matter what day it was, you should eat well. 

“Do you know why I love cooking and eating together?” Hazel asked as she shook the strainer. 

Frank shook his head, looking into Hazel’s bright eyes. She smiled at him, glancing sideways. “That’s how it was done in the 20’s.” She said. “You always ate dinner with your family.” She looked down, a little sad now. “You’re the only family I really have left.”

Frank came up behind her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and held her close. “I’ll always be here.” He shrugged. “You’re really the only family I have left too.” Together, they finished up dinner for their friends and ate, before landing to get more cooking stuff.

Outside the grocery store, a young man, in his mid-30’s stood, looking as though he were waiting for someone. Annabeth couldn’t stop looking at him. 

“What is it, Wise Girl?” Percy asked, also glancing at the man. He seemed normal to Percy, just a guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans, holding some grocery bags and checking his watch. 

“He...I think I know him.” She said, as she really tried to rack her brain. The man looked up and stared back at her, his face similar to her own, before he smiled in realization. 

“Annabeth Chase!” He greeted, jogging over. Percy’s hand hovered over Riptide, ready to uncap it. 

“Who are you?” Percy demanded, the rest of the seven turning to look at the scene. The man put his bags down, and his dagger on the ground.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Percy.” He shrugged. “It is nice to finally formally meet you! The name’s Aiden. I’m a demigod too, though I was before your time.”

“Aiden…” Annabeth smiled. “Oh my gods, its been years!” She hugged him, his broad chest engulfing her. “How are you?”

They separated, and he looked Percy up and down. “I’m good. Things have finally quieted down in my life. It’s nice not fighting monsters every day of my life.” He looked back to the store, a soft smile on his lips. “I married a mortal woman, she’s great.”

“Aiden.” Percy racked his brain for the name, and upon coming up empty, turned to him. “Dude, I have no clue who you are.” 

Aiden laughed, and placed a hand on Percy’s shoulder. “I reckon not, seeing as I left the year you came. But Annabeth, I was there from the time she was 7 until she was 12.” His smile turned sad as he looked down. “Luke was a...a good friend.” 

“He was a good friend to all of us.” Percy sighed. “It’s nearing the what, 9th year since he died. Heh, it only seems like yesterday.”

Aiden nodded, biting his lip. “I fought in that battle. That’s the only one I did fight in. The battle against Gaea was WAY past my time.”

“How-”

“I knew it was going to happen.” Aiden answered, before Percy asked the whole question. “I hoped I would get to confront Luke.” He shrugged. “I never got the chance, but its whatever.” 

Annabeth chewed on her lip. “I did.” She whispered, and turned to the others. “Everyone but Percy, go shop. We’ll meet you out here.”

“Are you sure, Annabeth?” Frank asked, ever the polite boy. Annabeth nodded, and Frank led the rest of the seven into the store, while Aiden, Percy and Annabeth found a bench to sit at, Aiden leaning back, his head hanging. He sighed. 

Percy chewed his lip. And glanced over at Annabeth. “Luke has been coming up a lot lately. Do you think it weird?” 

Annabeth chewed her lip, racking her brain for a better answer than yes. But the evidence was too much, she sighed. “Do you think so Percy?” Subconsciously, Annabeth ran a finger on the part of her face Luke’s scar was. Percy gently took her fingers away from the spot, and shook his head. 

“It has to be.” He turned to Aiden. “Have you noticed anything weird in the past few years. The gods have a knack of annoying me but not saying why.”

Aiden chuckled. “That’s how they roll.” Aiden straighten his back, and looked over at the young couple. “For once, my life is quite normal. I haven’t seen anything out of the norm for adult demigods in a long time, but where are you going if I do.”

Percy sighed, and looked to Annabeth. “I have a bad feeling about something. I’m going to see my mom and my sister.”

Annabeth looked back to Percy. “What’s your bad feeling, Percy? I think I catch what you’re throwing, but I don’t like it.” Percy rolled a drachma in his hand, looking for a place to throw it. Annabeth, in a moment of realization gasped. “You need Thalia…”

Aiden threw his arms up. “What is it? Why do you need Thalia?”

Percy gulped. “I have a little sister, who was born about a year after Luke died.” He sighed, then smiled at the thought of Estelle. “She’s great, she’s about 9 now.”

“Do you think-”

“Yes.” 

After finding a suitable place to throw his drachma, Percy didn’t know how to find Thalia, and settled for, “Uh...Thalia Grace, in the woods somewhere?” 

And somehow it worked. When she answered she looked groggy and annoyed. “Do you have an excuse to call me, Percy?” She growled, and Percy allowed Annabeth into view, softening the look on Thalia’s face a bit. 

“We need your help, Thalia. We’re on _yet_ another quest of the seven, and now on a side quest of sorts.”


End file.
